


heed the call of the ocean, my love

by orphan_account



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Horror, NSFW, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	heed the call of the ocean, my love

The ocean is calling. Always, always calling. The old folk of this town have learned to never heed the calls of the ocean.  
  
They talk about what lives in those waters. They fear it, the _deep ones_ , a horror that one can only fathom dreaming about in the hours of the night. Whoever listens to the call never returns, they say. Whoever listens to the call _drowns_ a watery death, never to be heard of again.  
  
The call is there, and for days, since you moved to the small costal town, it has been tugging at you, constantly, and it makes you hunger something. Something that you've never felt before, a deep arousal within your soul that, in all your years of life, you've never encountered before.  
  
You've had loves and made loves before in your life, felt the arousal and heat of passion and lust and _desire_ , but this is much more different. You haven't been able to cool it off of you, and it has been getting worse, a hunger you can't explain. A hunger for something that lies in the ocean.  
  
Against the words of the people of the village, one night, you venture out to the sea. It's only a few days before the solstice, you know-- it will be the one-month anniversary of moving to the town. You don't know how you've managed to survive in the town this long, with the call of the sea beckoning you to its waters, ignoring the hunger, the thirst, the pain that throbs deep within.   
  
The beaches are rocky and desolate, the waves hit the shore with a bright foam, that laps gently at your ankles, almost as if it was playing with you. Teasing you, beckoning you, _daring you,_ to make one step closer to the water. The hunger is overwhelming now, if you don't go now, you don't think you'll be able to return again.  
  
Carefully, you nudge off your sandals, and then pull at your shirt. The cold air of night hits your skin immediately and pierces it, but you're too hungry to notice. The ocean responds, lapping at the shore curiously, pulling one of your shoes off into it, gone forever. Your heart feels warm and _hot_ , and you feel ready to burst with the strange hunger and arousal, and you quickly zip down your pants, tearing them off, until you're standing at the edge of the ocean in nothing but your undergarments.   
  
A melodic tune seems to pierce the air, a cacophony of bells and harps and _there are voices, singing_ , and the ocean reels back, exposing a bit of the hidden shore, stones and sand long forgotten under the waves. You take a careful step forward, and the ocean sings more. It's welcoming you, and you take another, and feel the water close around your ankle. It's not as cold as the air seems to be-- the water is warm and welcoming you, and the hunger in you takes over, and you take more steps, and run into the ocean, inhaling deeply before taking a big leap into the salty water.  
  
You open your eyes, and strangely enough, you can see. The water does not burn your eyes, nor does it your lungs, it cradles you gently yet firmly, a mother's embrace for a child long forgotten. You release the air from your mouth, and the ocean falls into your chest, but you don't cough, you _breathe._ You breathe as if you haven't taken a deep breath in a long time, you breathe as if you're a newborn baby just born into the world, you _breathe_.   
  
The folk of the village have feared something beautiful.   
  
The singing of the ocean seems to hit a crescendo, and you can hear distinct voices, voices of the ones before you, who have become one with the ocean a long time ago welcoming you, and you feel the ocean no longer cradle you but embrace you, and you take a deep breath as the water surrounds you. A strong current forms, holding onto you like a hand, and then another, and you feel something solid, but also water, form around you, and you moan in delight-- startling yourself.  
  
The ocean seems to tuck itself into your undergarments, gentle like a lover, before pushing outward, forcing them to tear off your body. Though you don't mind the exposure, you reach a hand down to cover yourself, and yet you can't help but do it gently, pleasurably.   
  
The humming of the ocean seems to agree with your decisions, and you feel it curl around you, a building pressure that seems to work just as effectively, if not more. It differs from the love you've made before, exponentially, you feel everything happen all at once as it builds up to a climax. The water fills you everywhere, and it seems to both nip at your skin and leave electric shivers across your body. You feel the water pulse both inside of you and around you. It's not long before the hunger gnawing at your entire soul reached its height, and you can't hold anything back anymore and everything comes out in a moment of bliss and euphoria.   
  
The ocean holding you, gently again, pulls you to the bottom of the sea floor. Curious critters are swimming about, fish of different shapes and sizes, and despite the fact that the ocean seemed to be as dark as obsidian glass, there was a clarity to it unlike you've ever experienced. And, in the distance, you can see them-- the ones the people in the village, above the surface, talk about. The _deep ones_ , with large black eyes, and long, slender bodies. There are a few of them, curiously floating at a distance, chattering to themselves in a language that you can't understand.  
  
One of them swims a bit closer. Large fangs don't seem threatening anymore, and their long tendrils and fins seem elegant and poised. The village folk-- the _humans_ , you think with scorn-- were unwilling to accept true beauty in their lives. The deep one before you trills, her fins on her face expanding, before she pauses.  
  
You are not quite ready for the transformation yet, the ocean warns, and she nods, backing up, but looking at you with a friendly smile. You want to be ready, you want to join them, you want to join your _kin_ , but the ocean tells you, that you have a job to do before you are able to, and you must return to the surface. The humans above the surface have resisted the call, the destiny, for far too long.  
  
The ocean decides, though, that you deserve something, praise for how far you've come, and you feel it, deep in your core, a shifting. Your bones creak as they extend, pulling the skin of your legs taught, the color fading to a more grey hue. You hear your hips buckle and crack, and they widen, ever so slightly. The transformation brings more pleasure, but it stops just then.  
  
You know what you have to do. Upon that realization, the ocean pushes you back up to the surface, into the air. It doesn't feel right o breathe air anymore, but you an still do it, and the waves gently push you back to shore, where clothes that you once wore as a human remained. They still fit, luckily, but they are uncomfortable, scratchy, and a bit short on the legs.   
  
The humans of the small little village aren't ready to listen to the ocean yet, but you're ready to prepare them. 


End file.
